The Unfortunate Adventures of a Peeping Alchemist
by LackLuster99
Summary: Final Chapter up! I am going on a bit of a hiatus while I move to a new place. Enjoy this short finale - and maybe when things settle down, I'll be able to pick up this story or write a new one like it in the future. Remember - EdXWin LingXLan Fan Lemon. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit."

Edward had never been an eloquent boy, and things had not changed in his adulthood.

"Shit....shit....how? oh shit."

How had he found himself in this embarrassing situation? Starring in horror, but sick fascination at the scene unfolding in front of him, he reviewed the last half hour in complete mortification.

His visit to Xing had taken quite of bit of time to organize. There was his automail to consider; crossing the desert in its entirety was dangerous for someone like him. Also, there was the span of time when things were to busy in Amestris -- to chaotic to leave. There was an entire country to re-organize....a new body to fatten up....and a girl to go home to.

But now, 6 years after the promised day, a few weeks after his 21st birthday, Edward found himself carted to Xing as not only an interested Alchemist, but a also a "Good Will Ambassador" from that shithead Colonlel, or well, President, but whatever, shithead Mustang who dolled out assignments like this on his two most trusted advisors otherwise known as the Elric Brothers.

Therefore, not only was HE forced to cross the dessert, but Winry and Al too. Al, full of energy and easily excited in his precarious and still too thin body, was babied the whole way, Ed thought morosely. Ed? He endured hours of heat radiating around him, within him, and through him without a shred of concern from anyone. Al was given all the shade and umbrellas over his mount -- Edward was given one white coat and a special ointment, oil, goo mess that somehow cooled off his metal limbs. To Winry's chagrin, this did not make Ed feel any better.

But to digress, how had he come to be right here? In this particular pickle? He was sandwiched in a small closet like space between two silk curtains, hiding, like a child, from the woman bathing in the large, humid private onsen. Oh why, oh why was Ed punished so cruelly?

His first few days in Xing had been so disorienting. And, he still suffered from the culture shock though he loved the lack of milk in the xingese diet. He was not used to onsens (public baths) and he was not used to the sticky air. He was not used to big ass palaces with endless corridors that all looked the same. He was not used to such irritating change.

Thus, he had thought he was returning to he, al, and winry's shared apartments, Ling sure knew how to wine an dine his guests with style, but had somehow entered a jade tiled room full of strange round wholes filled with scented water. The ceiling was vaulted and there was wide spaces where walls should be, but were not, and nature was encroaching inward and the hot air made everything else even MORE sweaty and nearly unbearable. Ed hated jungles.

However, he was drawn in like a poor beggar is to a feast. There was gold everywhere, from the light fixtures to the rims of the baths. It glittered and sparkled in the afternoon sun, the light of which seeped into the room through the open walls like a vapor. Edward had, though a deeper instinct told him to get out of there, walked fully into the strange room. He even had dipped his flesh hand into some of the waters, and suddenly had the tugging desire to test them out. He was surprised to discover the water was unbelievably smooth and comforting. Leaning his arm fully into one bath, he mused that despite all the heat, it would not be so bad to unwind in a room like this. But, he was too afraid of being discovered, seeing as he had NO idea where he was. When footsteps in the hall alerted him to someone approaching, he could only hide himself in shame in the small nook behind the curtains in hopes that whoever was coming was quickly intending to be going too. Yes, he could have just run out into the open jungle, but sudden images of tigers and panthers scared him out of that course of action.

Now, he was sure any moment now, Ran Fan would notice him there -- sense him, or something annoying like that, like these people always did. However, she had not indicated that she could sense him, she seemed to preoccupied with what she was doing. This was strange, seeing as she was the scariest woman he had ever met -- after Olivia Mira Armstrong, and was rarely taken off guard. She came into the bath, undressed, began cleaning herself at the tap, and began sliding into one of the hot, lavender scented stations swimming in its depth and smiling to herself without any words, glances, or recognitions to the lump of scared alchemist in the corner behind a very thin curtain.

GREAT! -- Ed thought inwardly. "If Ling finds me in here, I am sure it will provoke Greed to get all Jealous -- shit, shit shit, how can I get out of here with her not seeing me"

Ed had tried to avert his gaze while Ran Fan undressed, but he did see her a little bit. Though part of her, like him, was pure metal, her distinctly smooth, white gauzy flesh had drawn his eye for the briefest of moments. Her hips, her legs, and her exposed body were very beautiful, though Ed found himself more mortified and blushing than tempted. He was a man now, but still a boy at heart. He had come to terms with his feelings for Winry and even acted on them at times, but --sadly, to himself as he watched, he admitted that this was the first naked woman he had ever seen. He and Winry had not got there yet -- he had seen Winry's breasts, but they had not yet made it past that...."Shit" he whispered again to himself. Shit. Shit Shit.

It took a few years. As mature, as intelligent, and as caring as Edward was at near 16, he was not capable of understanding his love for Winry until well past his 18th birthday. By 19, they had kissed, confessed, and promised each other many things -- but the country was still in disarray. They were often separated by duties, he to central, and she to rush valley.

They were engaged, though secretly. Only Al knew their plans. And for some reason, waiting had seemed like the best course of action for them. Edward didnt ever want to push Winry, and she never seemed in a great hurry. Though things had gotten very hot and heavy between them, they were constantly being interrupted. Ed converted these messages in his mind as omens. Perhaps they were meant to share that part of each other on their Wedding night? Perhaps he was a hopeless romantic despite his "cool" and "bad ass" attempts at a reputation. He felt a sense of purpose in post-poning their Consumation then. He wanted the first naked woman he saw to be Winry, and he wanted it to be after they had become Husband and Wife. Well, as his anger at himself burgeoned, he realized that ideal had been ruined.

But Ran Fan was a nice sight to behold. She lifted her now wet body from one bath and sunk into the next, that was slightly pink from the chemicals inside the water, and from the dying light of the afternoon.

"Creeeeaaaaak."

His death knell. With a realization of horror, Ed heard the door open again.

"No" he whispered to himself on a breath.

"No."

"Aaaaaah, there you are, Ran Fan."

The distinct, merry-making tones of the Emperor filled the room and shook Ed's stomach, heart, legs, with utmost terror. He HAD to get his ass out of there. The King of Xing, Ling Yao, conqueror of the Hommunculus, Greed and the other billion clans in the country (Ed couldn't remember the number) had just entered the room where his guard and, most scandalously shocking, wife was bathing. SHIT!

The rumors had even reached Amestris after the Prince's departure 5 years ago. The Yao Prince had returned to find his father already dead, but his new obtained power as a virtual Philosopher's Stone quickly assured him power while his brothers and sisters fought for power in a civil war. He was hailed as a savior of the people, while also possessing a divine power. However, Greed was abated, serving Ling within his mind, and the Prince was in total control. Instead of a tyrant, Ling was an iconoclastic leader. Though shocking many of the elderly aristocrats, he had begun to abolish the clan system in Xing, and attempting to introduce a more liberal and humanitarian form of government. He was trying to start a democracy of sorts, though as of now, things were still considered Monarchy. Some traditions were not ready to be done away with.

But one tradition Ling had done away with, was the law saying he had to mate with women from all the clans. He wanted one wife and she was a peasant. Perhaps it was the shadow of the Greed in Ling, but he got his way.

Ed was utterly horrified. He put his fist in his mouth to keep himself from making noise of despair as he realized what was just about to happen.

This was a regular meeting.

"Yes, here I am, Master."

"Would you STOP calling me that, Ran Fan. We are equals now!"

Ed was surprised to hear a very unfamiliar giggle. He NEVER had heard Ran Fan laugh, much less like that. She giggled and splashed in the water a bit, then beckoned the king with a wave of her foot......"WHY AM I WATCHING" Ed yelled at himself, but he could not tear his eyes away.

Ling began to undress. He pulled at his purple and gold robes until they were a pile of fabric on the floor. The look on his face was utter mischief and lust and Ed turned his back on the scene hoping to GOD they were too distracted to notice him shifting behind the curtain. He was nearly shaking with nerves and utter mortification. Why him? Why? Why must he be subject to this?

He could not stop the sounds though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ling was immediately aware of another presence in the room .... a very agitated, spiraling, anxious presence. It was concentrated in the back right corner of the onsen, behind a curtain, he deduced. He let his eyes shift a fraction of a second to the silk curtains closing off a small section of the room for a laundry bin that servants frequently visited. Sure enough, he noticed a faint bulge where an arm was lightly resting like a ghost upon the fabric. He was sure he recognized a dark silhouette, outlined in the fading light of day. It was Edward. He just knew it.

Judging by his agitation, vibrating vehemently tense in the air, Ling supposed this had all been accidental. He was also quite sure Ran Fan had noticed it too. She was giggling -- rare for her, but Ling was probably the only soul in the universe to have witnessed it. It brought with it a piercing joy that spread through his toes like the first whiff of an opium pipe or like cold water on a hot day. She was very much amused -- and was putting on a show....for whatever reason, perhaps to taunt and tease the alchemist, whom she had always held a small grudge for his words in their very first meeting in combat. After all, both Ed, Ling, and Ran Fan were still very young....and being young, there were still times that all three of them could be down right silly and cruel.

Musing over all the possibilities that hung in the air like a vague dream, Ling became very aware, even before the first minute passed after entering their private bathing room, that Ran Fan was purposefully leaving Edward be. She was having some fun.

He liked that.

Undressing, he diverted his attention back to his wife. The word still brought a great deal of purpose -- his wife. He, in his new power and influence as king, had changed the laws and was continuing to shorten the gaps between classes in his home country. He had done this, by marrying a commoner. The Yao clan was sure to go down in infamy for these great vehicles of change.

How lucky was he? At first, his affection for his most devoted servant was similar to that of a master of a loyal dog. He was young then, a boy, and had been spoiled. Everything was presented to him as a possession. Ran Fan was his toy, his pet, his thing that he could love as it served and pleased him. Over time however, as she grew into a woman, and he into a man....things changed. With the education of his mind, his sudden appreciation for all the life around him, for the seriousness of his situation as the 12th son of the Emperor, and with her unwavering devotion, charcoal eyes, and soft, rain-like hands, he found that his affection for her was rooted much deeper.

By the time their journey in Amestris began, Ling knew that Ran Fan was the only woman in the world he would ever want to touch. The only woman he ever wanted to touch him in return.

And touch her he did.

"How is the water?" he ventured another glance at the curtain, apparently the boy had turned his back to them. How endlessly amusing.

Ling tried to concentrate hard on Edward's emotions. He could sense the utter confusion there. He had guessed, from his observations of Ed with Winry, that the two had just begun to explore each other physically. They still carried an awkwardness, a fervid consuming passion, that beat and blundered in the air that surrounded them. Ling was a perceptive man, despite the air of jovial idiocy he presented upon first glances and meetings. He could Tell Ed was inexperienced and perhaps a little afraid. He could easily see that Winry was frustrated by something inexpressible, perhaps this very lack....

Well, then, Ling thought....might as well give the alchemist from the West a reference point...and education in the art of love-making.

The prince now king was always tall for his age. His acceptance of the philosopher stone had also made him very strong. He was an impressive sight to behold, devoid of any robes. Edward was deliberately not looking, but Ran Fan was drinking the presence of her master, her king, and her very mischievous husband. He was like the deepest red wine, the most potent sake, the most chilling ice.

Slowly he stepped into the bath with her, his eyes never leaving her face. His smirk, slightly reminiscent of the old Greed, expanding until it was nearly a grin.

He pinned her to the edge of the bath, within perfect vantage point of the gap in the curtains. Without so much as a word, he stretched Ran Fan's hands out and back against the rim and onto the tiles of the floor. Her breasts left the water and rose just a few inches, so that if Ed would just look, he would be able to see them above the rim of the bath. Ling began lapping at her neck, collar bone, and just above those two ivory stones, teasing his wife and the young man behind the curtains. Ran Fan Let out an appreciate sigh with the hint of a moan just behind. She leaned her head gracefully back to rest on the tiles, closing her eyes.

"More." she murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ed first heard the thick silky sound of Ling's legs wading through water, he knew he was done for. He tried to concentrate his gaze on a small chink in the wall , but the sigh and moan that followed the swish and gloop sounds of moving water were too god damn distracting. Every drip and clink of sound was a sharp piercing zap of electricity and deep rooted anxiety. He was red all over.

As if in slow motion, he turned his head towards the miniscule gap in the curtains, his dark gold eyes widening and eyebrows dancing upwards, threatening to stampede his hairline.

Ran fan was arched, a graceful acrobat, exposed up and out of the tub, and Ling's face was planted between her legs, just above the water line. He was still half submerged in the bath, and Ed was eternally grateful for this -- he didn't think he could stand to see Ling naked, but what he was seeing was so stunningly erotic, strange, and intensely fascinating, he could not look away. He might have become careless in his shock and slightly parted the gap between the curtains even wider, to get a better look. He could not understand what he was seeing. How did Ling make Ran Fan move like that? She was twisted in contorted, her backside pressed in the small space between the water line and the rim, her back curved in a beautiful upside down C, and her arms stretched out and reaching for something....what? Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth slightly parted, and her whole body was shaking with, what was this? was it pleasure? How did Ling do this? What was he doing with his mouth?

He had studied female anatomy sure. He had seen illustrations in science books. He knew what was there.

But seeing it, aroused and .... and... out there, was something else.

Edward had desires like any other young boy his age. Perhaps, because of everything that had happened during his early adolescence, the true ramifications and tortures of hormones had developed a bit late. Since the promised day, Ed had finally grown tall and his shoulders were quite broad. Yet, he was still somewhat lean, graceful, and soft in his own "bad ass" way. Not until the war within central was over, could he really start to explore other parts of his body, of who he was -- his desires for women, etc. And now, at 21, he was just now realizing what he liked, what he wanted. He was just falling prey and victim to the organ below the waist instead of the organ in his skull.

And now, seeing something like this for the very first time, he knew he both liked and wanted THAT.

Now, he was fully paying attention.

Ling was using his tongue and his teeth to put pressure on Ran Fan's....well, he couldn't bring himself to say WHAT it was, but he was stroking and playing her like an instrument. He took small breaks to kiss around her thighs and abdomen, very much teasing Ran Fan, and not wanting her to release too quickly. Ed could tell, in the tenseness of her shoulders, and the lines of her jaw, this was greatly frustrating her. He then noticed Ling's grin.

"He is one evil son of a bitch" Ed mused.

Ling continued his work, his hands firmly clasped on Ran Fan's buttox, lifting her out of the water and feasting on her center. Ed didn't think he could stand it anymore, the absolute volatility of the situation. Ran Fan must be close to exploding, Ed was sure of it.

Suddenly the scene was over, and Ling had pulled Ran Fan down, back into the water. Now, all Ed could really see were their two heads, full of thick black hair, bobbing up and down out of the bath water. Ed stretched his neck ever so slightly to try and get a better view point.

Ran Fan's face was still flushed and her eyes were still closed. Now, she appeared to have both her automail and flesh hand wrapped around the King's neck, but her head was still thrown back. Ling was still clearly doing something, but Ed could not see. There was too much hair everywhere. Ran Fan's had grown quite long, and Ling's usually tied back stye had at some point been released from when he entered the tub. The hair was like two black screens and Ed could not see below the rim of the tub.

Totally opposite of his earlier embarrassment, Ed was very much irritated at not being able to see how Ling was making Ran Fan sound like that. She was breathing heavily and moaning, higher and high pitched. Finally, Ling shifted a little, and Ed could see his arms were moving under the water, and that Ran Fans feet were slightly spread apart. Clearly, whatever was bringing her pleasure, it was a precise move, a consistent rhythm, that either by tongue or hand, brought upon a strange, uninhibited pleasure. Despite Ling moving quite quickly, Ed also noticed that he was quite controlled and soft. He clearly had done this many times.

Ed was going to remember this. He noticed that his whole body was taught with sudden desire as well. At some point, stakes had been raised, and he was completely invested. A voyeur. He wanted to feel what Ran Fan was feeling. He wanted to have the power that Ling was exercising. He wanted to try this on his own.

The game changed again.

Ran Fan slapped her arms hard into the water as she came with a very sudden and solid scream. She kicked a little and water sloshed everywhere. Ling began to laugh a little as she went totally lax in the water, sinking until only her nose, eyes, and forehead remained. He leaned back, utterly pleased with his performance.

"That's much better" He said leaning back, taking a quick moment to check to see if Ed had been paying attention. Since the boy was almost completely visible between the sizable gap in the curtains his plan had clearly worked. Ed now sensed a different kind of confusion emitting from alchemist. A wonder. He recognized it, because he had felt it too, at one time.

Ran Fan blew a few bubbles in the water, her eyes never leaving Ling's. The king gave her a mischievous grin as he raised himself up and dripping to the bone, walked over to the small settee, only a few inches off the tiled floor, and without a thought at how wet he was, plopped down on it and began rubbing oil and lotion from a near by table onto his feet. "Come over here and help me, Ran Fan."

Ran Fan also left the water. Ed, too enraptured to care that either of them were naked as the day they were born, followed them with his eyes. The settee was on the other side of the room, further away, but also level with his gaze, due to it being raised on up on a tile step. He could see everything much better here, now that they were out of the water.

Ran Fan kneeled and pulled the lotion bottle from its resting place. She dispensed a generous amount. With a quick look up at the King, whose eyes were as bright and halcyon as they had always been, she began rubbing to cold white substance up and down his legs.

She gloried in the feel of the soft, gel in her hands, splaying it over his calf and thigh muscles. She tried to ignore his engorged manhood at first -- wishing to tease him, as he had teased her. She also wanted to maintain the tension for their audience.

She honestly did not know what had gotten into her. She barely recognized herself now -- an impromptu queen, a peasant turned noble, and a shy, intrepid body guard turned vixen who suddenly found pleasure in performing for a foreigner.

But the past 6 years were extraordinary for Ran Fan, and redefined the structure of her person -- especially after the passing of her grandfather. It was like an old shell was discarded, and she became a new born babe. She was precious, loved, and now honest with her master who quickly, after subduing the homunculus inside, became her lover.

As her hands, including her dark metallic one, reached Ling's hips, she kneaded circles and shapes with a feathery pressure that brought chill bumps and shivers. He leaned back, his hands stiffly supporting him as she crawled onto the settee next to him. Straddling him with care, she began to rub the lotion into his shoulders and onto his chest, briefly nipping at his ear lobe.

"You know, I was thinking" he began, as she continued her work, rubbing the scented substance from his elbows to his spine, her breasts pressing dangerously close to his lips.

"Thinking?" she repeated, a quick look at the corner, were a strange gold blur was forming between the laundry curtains.

"Yes." The young king continued with a gleeful smile. "About our very first time, do you remember, my love? Back in Amestris, what a brute I was?"

"You were not a brute." she said, slightly amused. "You were just...preoccupied with two tasks at once. Containing that monster within you, and trying to please me? And I was too shocked and confused to notice."

Her honesty was comforting to him. Their first time had been not long after the promised day, while Greed was still a valid threat. He rose up out of the inner chaos in Ling and took control for hours at a time, but back then, Ling was slowly controlling these outbursts. More often, Ling was Ling, but any hedonistic activity always threatened a relapse.

"I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have you. And you acquiesced so easily to me."

"Of course, I did." she said simply, as though it was self-evident.

"I remember the first time I touched you here." He brought his hands up to her breasts and gave them an appreciative squeeze, as if they were loving children.

She squirmed every so slightly, but merely reached for more lotion and began rubbing it into the contours of his neck.

" Female bodies are funny things. He mused. Every nerve is different and requires different attention. It took a while for me to learn, didn't it. I had to learn that your breasts require a firm hand, but your budding flower requires a swift, soft one." He teased, another gaze darting to the far corner.

"But you were gentle" she parlayed, " and I didn't mind the mistakes so much. The more confident and controlled you seemed, the better it felt." She moved her hips just a bit, giving him a scintillating return.

"Of course, you needed no practice at torturing me." he retorted.

"It comes natural."

The shared a kiss then, and Ed had to admire their timing. They seemed so comfortable, where he alway seemed to still be unbalanced. In those quick, hurried, and painfully torturing times when he had Winry beneath him, he was so afraid of doing things wrongly, that he never was confident. She was always a bit more forceful than he, and Ed loved that about her -- but what if he tried to be more aggressive? More sure? Was that all it took, a little guts? He had guts.

Even during those few seconds that his eyes had been turned towards the ground, Ed had missed something. Ling was now pinning Ran Fan to the settee, her legs were wrapped around hi, almost lodging into his arm pits. He was caressing her breasts, but with a very strong hand. Ran Fan Loved the pressure, and she took her own hands and lazily traced circles on Ling's Chest and shoulders. Her toes were pressing into his sides.

Ed blushed violet as Ling thrusts and entered Ran Fan. The push had driven her head off the settee and Ed could now see her eyes wide open, her mouth contorted into an O of surprise. She wiggled and thrust back and Ling let out a very low growl, bringing his hands to rest on either side of her head, on the edge of the settee.

Ed was careful, he watched how Ling moved. He had tilted Ran Fan's body upwards ever so slightly, so that that same spot he had licked earlier, was slightly rubbed by his own skin. It seemed to drive the woman crazy, and she writhed beneath him. Ling tried to keep all parts of his body busy, not selfishly thrusting until he was sated, but masterly playing with the skin of his wife's neck, her breasts, and her lips. Their kisses were long, devastating, and Ed could not help but admire their intensity. he was always so soft with Winry. Now, he wanted to try fire.

Their exercise filled the room with sounds Ed had only imagined, but not yet heard. Grunts, groans, moans, and even exclamations for Ling. When the swiftly changed positions, Ran Fan gently turned onto her belly, where she lifted herself up on all fours, and Ling entered her from behind, Ed had to grasp the wood railings that supported the silk he hid behind. He watched in Awe as Ling snaked a hand around to reach Ran Fan's sensitive spot. Ed took a moment to look at Ling's face. He was concentrating, but tense, more tense that Ed had even seen him in battle. He was trying to hold something back....was it Greed?

"Ah, Ran Fan, say my name. Say it." He choked out, as his thrusts became more erratic, and Ed found that his pants were becoming brutally tight. Ling's fingers were doing quite a number, and Ed was surprised Ran Fan even had the presence of mind to reply.

"Ling. Mmha, Ling" she mumbled and moaned all at once.

There was a great shout from both of them, and three very slow, very powerful thrusts as the both came and collapsed, half of their bodies on the settee, but their other halves slightly eschew and in danger of hitting the floor.

Ed realized how large the gap in the curtains had become. He busied himself with trying to hide as the the lovers panted, their breath thick and beating the air on the far side of the room, where like drum beats that counted each second like death.

"Let's clean up." he heard Ling whisper, exhausted and sated. He playfully picked up his charge, who let out a small whoop, and with her draped over his shouldered, entered the bath water once more.

There backs were to him -- Their arms draped around each other. Ed had no idea how long they intended to stay here. An hour had passed already. He felt hungry, and was mortally afraid his stomach would begin to growl at any moment -- not to mention the tightening in his pants was so severe, he would have to either find wnry or relieve himself immediately.

It was now or never.

Ling had pulled a jeweled lever that had somehow ingeniously ignited the water to bubble and churn, creating a thick steam throughout the room. As the two lovers cuddled under the suds and bubbles, and as the sound of churning water filled the room, Ed slowly, carefully, began to inch his way out of his hiding spot and towards the door.

Ling had begun resuming his long kisses of Ran Fans neck, momentarily moving to her lips where he paid special attention and care. Ran Fan lazily replied with her tongue, dancing across his teeth.

Ed had cleared the curtains and now, back touching the wall, began to slide closer towards the exit.

Now Ling was once again pulling Ran Fan on top of him. He brought the soapy substance from one of the taps up and began washing her hair, black disappearing behind white.

Ed was 10 steps way. Every muscle was tensed, his face in a perpetual grimace. He kept his eyes on the bath, at the backs of Ling, and the preoccupied Ran Fan, who had not yet looked up. He could make it.

Ran Fan began nibbling her kings ear as he continued to run his strong hands through her wet hair.

Ed was 5 steps away. He couldn't contain it. He made a mad dash, and without a care about how much sound he made ( I don't give a fuck, get me out of here, goddamit!), barreled out of the bathroom into the cooler, long corridor. he didn't look back to give Ling a chance to come out and discover him frozen on the tatami mat, but bolted down towards the way he came, in hopes that he would find someone who could direct him to where he needed to be.

"There he goes."

Ran Fan was looking at the door, her eyes sparkling with delight."

"Not the most graceful of exits." Ling mused.

"We should continue to keep this door unlocked, in case he feels inspired to return." she mused.

"That was exactly what I was thinking." Ling replied, digging his ringers into Ran Fan's shoulders and taking a quick taste of her breasts.

"Mmmm."

They both began to explode with the most deafening laughter. It had been a while since they had laughed so freely.

"May the Gods Bless him" Ling sang with delight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ed! What on EARTH has gotten into you?"

Winry was being tugged -- pulled with an inexplicable energy and urgency, that she had not seen out of Edward in a long time. Perhaps he had not been so heatedly determined since before The promised day and the return of Al's body from the gate due to the sacrifice of his once hated, but now revered father.

He was leading her through the maze of tatami and endless walls with dragons, swords, and warriors painted on long horizontal scrolls in watery inks that Winry had never quite seen before. Two weeks in Xing had peaked her interest in Eastern Art, despite her usual mechanic and scientific interest. She had been admiring one particular room full of paintings of former ladies of Xing, noble women with long, flowing, purple robes that were very beautiful but strange to Winry's eyes, when Ed had come barging in with a set jaw and fiery eyes.

Now, they were all but jogging towards an unknown destination.

"Alone time" he had mumbled, which, immediately illicit butterflies in Winry's stomach. What did that mean? She had one clue.

Over the past few days, Winry had noticed that while they were touring the capital city, the palace, or having meetings with important people in Xing, Edward could not keep his eyes or his hands off of her. It seemed like something had happened overnight. In the 3 years that they had been an item, and the two years of progressing physical contact, Edward had always been very attentive and sweet, but stand offish, slow, and unsure. Winry often had to initiate or maintain private sessions alone, and since time was always limited in the busy schedules, she was frustrated in the lack of physical contact they had been able to manage after years of dating.

But overnight, it seems, this had all changed. Edward was aggressively seeking meetings with Winry and using their "holiday" slash "business" trip in Xing as a venue. He was pulling her into deserted corners, sneaking into her room at night, and being all together different.

She loved it, it was erotic, and finally she had been able to progress in the steps towards finally consummating there relationship -- but what spurred such a sudden boost in Edwards confidence?

They came to a strange door, and Edward pulled them inside. It took winry a moment to register where they were exactly -- there was so much green and gold. Plants, tiles, taps, and towels were bright as a meadow of cool summer grass, and the gold shimmered in the morning light.

Only after taking in the color, could Winry distinguish shapes, round, bubbling shapes. This was a bath -- a huge bath room full of tubs and stations of luxurious indulgence. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Her heart started pounding, especially when she looked at Ed who was watching her with the utmost rapt attention.

"Undress" he said quietly. It was nearly a command, something that would have usually sparked a feeling of aggression in Winry. But, his eyes were burning. They were going to set the entire palace on fire with their gold lava and swirling depth. Winry locked onto those eyes, and half afraid, half aroused, began to unbutton her dress and slip out of her underwear.

The satisfaction on his face was obvious -- he looked dark, like he was reliving a memory. Winry unclasped the pin holding her hair back, and let the yellow curtain fall around her face. She was a little cold in the large, wide room, and wondered to herself, what could possibly happen next. She had never been fully naked before, in front of Ed. Yet, she had longed for him to see her like this....and she had longed to see him.

"You next" she whispered, too afraid to make more than a soft sound in the serious environment of the moment. She was realizing now, why he had brought her here.

He complied. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his black pants and untucked his tank top. His muscles rippled ever so slightly as he flung the shirt over his head and rid himself of any fabric or material. He was all lean muscle, slightly browned skin, and automail. His grey limbs a stark contrast the the surrounding skin. Winry thought it was the most unbelievably beautiful sight she had ever seen.

He turned away from her and stepped into the closes tub, the water rippling at the disturbance of his feet. She watched him as he submerged up to his waist.

He turned to her, and pulled the band from his own long hair and let it cascade around his broad shoulders. The gold met blue and beckoned her to follow. She was aware of the soft pad of her feet against the tile.

Trembling, she dipped her toes in. The water was comforting.

And Ed's lips were already searching hers.

What on Earth had gotten into him....and where.....oh, where, did he learn to touch, tickle, and tease like that?


	5. Chapter 5

Ed was scheduled to remain in Xing for nearly six weeks. In that time, he managed to watch Ling and Ran Fan make love three times. The first time was an accident, the second time was pre-meditated (he had to take a few more notes before attempting anything with Winry), and the third time was an absolute miracle of chance that turned in everyone's favor.

With only four days remaining with his friend in the oasis of the East, Ling had suggested that He, Ran Fan, Winry, and Ed spend two days at the private royal onsen retreat hidden in the bamboo forrest a few miles north of the grand palace. Al had taken his last week in Xing as an opportunity to visit the Mei and Xao Mei...therefore, it seemed to the King and his Alchemic companion a good chance for the "couples" to spend some "time" together.

When they arrived, Ed and Winry were completely overwhelmed with the beauty of the place. Neither of them had seen such extravagant beauty. Amestris was an austere country...even the country-side was sparse, with natural beauty in the foreground. This "retreat" was a den of luxury, large silk tents erected in the middle of a lush communion of hundreds of bamboo trees. There was so much green in Xing. Ed's eyes were saturated with their dewy beauty. And, once inside the compound, Ed was sure he was entering an enchanted harem of burgeoning decadence. There were indoor fountains of gold, plush velvet cushions of red, gold, emerald, and violet on the floor for reclining, glittering glass tables, low to the ground, piled high with fruits, nuts, and sparkling wines. It was too much.

It was a paradise hidden in the wilderness...the wilderness of a foreign nation.

Winry's eyes were dazed, and she ran from room to room in utter abashment. Ed followed her, not far behind, nearly foaming at the mouth with awe. What was more pleasing to him, was seeing Winry in this new landscape. Since they had finally explored every inch of each other and regularly acted on their very intense desires, Ed began to truly admire the way Winry fit into the mis-en-scene of his eye. She was complimentary to any background -- and to see her juxtaposed against such a scarlet lustrous erotic environment was a little torture in itself.

"What do you think?" The emperor asked in utter delight, his charcoal eyes not missing a step. He, unlike his guests, seemed utterly unimpressed with his surroundings, but amused at the wonder expressed on Ed and Winry's faces.

"It's divine!" Winry nearly shrieked.

88888888888888888

The problem, Ed discovered much later in the evening, after four glasses of Wine and a shot of that thick white horrible stuff they called "sake," was that the entire pavilion was one large room. He was as horny as anything (his recent loss of virginity making him more of a running motor than before), and wanted to take Winry then and there and pump all that feeling and frustration into her malleable and wickedly soft body....but he had no desire to do this in front of Ling and Ran Fan. Deep down, he thought to himself, it was okay for him to watch THEM, but for them to watch him? -- no, no good. He looked from one side of the large tent to the other....but there seemed to be no real private area other than the outdoor hot spring that lent him any of the solitude he was hoping for with Winry.

Ling must have been a mind reader. It was the only explanation that Edward could think of.

"Ran Fan....I think it's time we give these two some privacy? Join me outside in the bath?" he said, jubilantly pleased with himself. She nodded quietly -- and seemed not to take notice of the flushed, embarrassed faces of the two young ones next to her -- who were both very drunk and very relaxed, propped against cushions in the center of the tent. She took the King's outstretched hand, and gave out a little squeak when his other hand came round to squeeze her ass.

Edward relaxed the minute the royal couple trotted happily towards the back of the tent and out the exit which lead to the opened pool of crystal clear water, reflecting night stars. Ed was curious about the outside, but more pre-occupied on what was left for him to unwrap inside. He crawled toward Winry....a smile dancing on his face. He was incredibly drunk -- maybe the most intoxicated he had ever been in his life. He had to intertwine his body with Winry as soon as possible, before the royal couple returned to ruin all his fun. Winry was watching him with an odd look in her eyes, leaning back against the pillows--- her white legs splayed out deliciously outwards, teasing him.

--SMACK --

Edward saw stars....he wasn't sure how it happened, but he went from crawling on all fours, to rolling backward onto his back, head throbbing in pain. Winry was standing over him, an inexplicable wrench in her hand. She had hit him with all she had. Her face was contorted in determination and slight exasperation.

"EDWARD! not here!" she all but screamed, though trying to contain it within the boundaries of whisper.

It took him a few moments to recover. He propped up on his knees, eyes going triangular in their anger.

"WOMAN! Are you trying to kill me!" he roared! "What is the matter with you!"

"I know that look -- it's the look you have had since we arrived here! It's the "come hither, let me ravish you" look!" she spat out, with a concerned glance to the back of the tent.

Ed suddenly felt stung, confused...like a stone was dropped into his stomach "You don't like it?" he asked in shock. He was pretty sure Winry had enjoyed their new found physical routine. He was pretty sure it was impossible to fake those sounds she had made....or that grip she had nearly suffocated him with while he had....well, while he had pleasured her.

"of course, I adore it." She said, a bit more gently. She kneeled so that she could face him eye to eye...

"But, Edward, this tent fabric is incredibly thin....I am sure Ling and Ran Fan would ....you know, um..." she blushed again..."be able to hear everything we did in here. I mean, they could walk back in at any moment. I would be mortified." She grabbed his knee for emphasis....it didn't help Ed's situation. He watched her fingers as they slightly dug through his clothes and bluntly applied pressure onto his skin. "I am just as....well, I am just as turned on as you, but I do not want Ling or Ran Fan to....hear us or accidently see us."

Ed felt annoyed, but tried to mask it with genuine concern... "Winry, I think Ling left us so that we could....you know...." he searched for some romantic and nice sounding phrase that could capture the actions he was thinking of unleashing....but, Edward had never been eloquent.... "do it." he finished sadly.

Winry looked slightly put out. Standing up and looking towards the tent exit, she crossed her arms. "I doubt that Edward....maybe he was giving us time to talk, or put on our bed clothes."

She was mental. Mental, Ed thought.

"Maybe." he said pathetically, not wanting to argue the matter....but then ---

"Gwah, Mmmmmah, OH, YES!"

The pause of awkward silence was a bit unnerving -- but in that time, Ed was able to spring an idea and secretly thank that horny emperor for saving this evening! Yes!

"What was that?" Winry said, shock written all over her as they both turned towards the onsen entrance. In the moon light and low glow of candles, they could make the silhouettes of the King and Queen out perfectly.

Both Ed and Winry could see, as bright as day, that the King and Queen were in the throws of passion, Ran Fan, on top of Ling, dancing and bouncing to a very quick rhythm.

"You see, Winry!"

She said nothing at first, and Ed used the opportunity to cross the distance between them, and take her small waist into both of his hands.

"They had the same exact same thing on their minds." he whispered, his voice low and vibrating thickly into her ear. Winry was still, shock apparent as she watched the two shadows moved. She was red all over.

"They....they are ....making love while they know that we can hear them?" she spluttered, trying to ignore the kisses Ed was trailing down her neck and shoulders.

"Winry--- I think that was the point....if I know them at all." he grinned... "Why don't we....give them some competition?"

It was past the point of no return for Ed. He yanked her around and towards his lips, capturing them with ferocity. He thought he would get another blunt trauma to the head by wrench, but Winry had suddenly been switched on -- like a light. She parried and returned the kiss, intertwining her hands in Ed's golden hair.

Soon, it became painful -- she was tugging so hard at his scalp....but he tugged back, nearly shredding her dress as he tried to de-clothe her. He could hear Ran Fan's cries from the other side of the tent, and he could see that the wind was pulling at the entrance to the onsen -- it was flapping open loosely. They had not even made it into the water. Ling had taken Ran Fan as soon as they had hit the outdoors....close enough to be seen through the layers of tent fabric, they were on the ground, Ran Fan above Ling, moving furiously to an extraordinary rhythm -- then the tent closed and Ed could no longer see.

Turning back his attention, he noticed the Winry had slid down and was undoing his belt buckle. He let out a thankful sigh and assisted her. He pulled her down onto the cushions, as close to the tent wall as he could, and began kissing her everywhere he could reach. he planted wet, deep kisses onto her abdomen, her shoulders, her thighs. She was trying to contain it, but she let out a small, brief moan as she wrapped her legs around his back, her own spine arching slightly.

"It's okay, Winry -- It's okay to make noise." He was trying hard not to laugh.

"She gave him a unimpressed shrug and pulled his face back up to hers in a intense kiss, her teeth biting into his lips and teasing him.

"Make it snappy, Alchemy freak." she hissed.

Then she had flipped the situation with a sudden turn. Ed found himself splayed on his back, Winry straddling him -- a direct reflection of Ran Fan and Ling opposite them....and without another word -- but a short glance to the tent door, Winry took all of Ed into her.

Her body was finally getting used to this -- having all of Ed's thick manhood inside her. He wasn't very long, but very robust, and it had stretched her out quite a bit. But now, the feeling of him filling her so fully was extremely erotic for Winry. But, perhaps, what she loved most was toying and teasing with him.

Ed's eyes rolled up and into the back of his head -- he had lost control the moment he had entered Winry. His hands went to clamp onto her hips, his neck arching out. He gave a shout when she began to roll her hips.

"Winry." he managed to choke out, not sure if it was loud of soft.

Winry loved it when she undid him so completely. He was so uninhibited -- a new side to Ed.

She began moving, up, down, and spiraling her hips on the donward push -- she started slow at first, but at a glance at the shadow beside her, she could see that Ran Fan and Ling were now in a very different position. It appeared that Ran Fan was still straddling Ling, but backwards -- her back facing him....his hands were in her hair as she continued to ride him hungrily.

Winry picked up the pace, watching the two shadows all along. She pulled Ed's hands from her hips to her breasts, and he squeezed them accordingly, barely opening his eyes to watch them as he fondled.

Of course, it was all an act -- the coy shyness. Of course, she knew it would come to this -- and she had every intention of giving Ran Fan a run for her God damn, Xingese money.


	6. Chapter 6

The emperor of Xing was

Depressed.

Even before his days of triumph and rule, he had been an energetic and positive person by nature. He was a playful, diligent king inspiring change wherever he went. He was halcyon, comical, kind, and compassionate. He rarely every had low spirits.

But today, his spirits were dismal.

His honorary guests would be leaving Xing in the morning, possibly never to return – or at least not for a long while. Ling had become extremely fond of them and had come to rely heavily on Alphonse and Edward for advice and guidance.

He was also having the most thrilling time.

Ever sense the incident in the onsen, Ling had come to enjoy regularly spying on Edward and Winry and also coaxing them into a more adventurous sex life. It was pleasing to him and it kept things interesting in a stuffy palace where a warrior like Ling could easily become bored. Ran Fan had come to enjoy it too and had even joined him in the frivolity. Perhaps her new lifestyle as queen rather than servant had made her also search out entertainment when at all possible? He couldn't be sure.

All he knew was was that they were leaving tomorrow and this grand entertainment would soon be over. Edward and Winry would go back to Amestris, taking with them what they had learned here in Xing no doubt.

Ling knew he had been the great sexual educator for Edward and Winry, seeing as the onsen incident sparked the small fry to actually do something about the 125 pounds of blonde, plump, lustrous flesh that belonged to him. Ling had watched them since the days of Amestris and the quest for immortality. He had always seen that chemistry there. He had always been royally amused at how inexperience the Fullmetal Alchemist was with women. And – now, he had even watched that change in his own kingdom, right before his eyes.

He was a proud teacher.

That, and his depression, had brought him to the usual spot. Due to Winry and Edward sharing apartments with Alphonse in Xing, the couple had made a habit of finding hiding spaces to practice their new found physical exercise. At first, empty rooms, but regularly now they came to the meditation garden off beaten path – it was actually only accessible from the onsen itself. You stepped out into the brush, cut a few corners, and there in this isolated location was a rock garden with a grand pavilion with long wood bridges. There was a pond with coi and a breeze that naturally danced through the clearing at night. It was a perfect romantic rendezvous.

What the couple didn't know was this was Ling's personal zen garden and that he often meditated on the roof of said pavilion.

And of course, the first romantic tryst that had taken place between Edward in Winry in this location during their time in Xing, happened while he was on said roof.

And he heard/saw the whole thing.

And continued to come back every time.

Knowing Edward and Winry to be sentimental by nature, Ling rightly predicted for their last night in Xing, they would come back to their new favorite spot.

And he was right.

That afternoon, he had had one of his servants place a special president for Edward underneath his automail servicing kit. Ling was calculating. He knew Winry would force Edward to do maintenance before their desert journey and that he would find the object there.

Ling took his usual position, flat on his belly, looking down and out of sight in the darkness. It was like watching a play – a drama. He had always enjoyed watching. He was a voyeur and also enjoyed being watched. This month with his guests had proved that quite thoroughly. 

Now, enter the two star crossed lovers. Winry arrives first, her hair down and only clad in her night dress. She is like a pale moon in the dimness of the garden. Ling can admire her ivory skin, long hay colored hair, and plump curves in the right places. Edward was a lucky shit-head.

She is barefoot – a spirit, a nymph with innocence radiating off her. She is slightly cold and her nipples peek out from the soft fabric of her nightgown. Ling is immediately aroused as he watched her cross the bridge and step lightly up onto the open, roofless section of the pavilion. She looks to both sides to ensure she is alone (oh how wrong she is!) and softly touches one toe into the water of the pond. She swings her arms. She plays with her hair.

She waits.

You hear him before you see him, with the slight clink of his bare metal foot hitting the stone path that leads to the garden. Ling can see how wound up Winry is. She is nothing but anticipation. Her stomach must be turning in knots. Ling smiles. He can't wait to see his gift wrapped around her porcelain skin. He feels anticipation too.

Edward enters the light of the garden and he seems utterly focused on his charge. He is holding something behind his back. She seems nervous. Ling sighs silently in exasperation at the young alchemist. Why be nervous? Both of the lovers below are blushing as their eyes lock onto each other.

Winry removes her nightgown, no question of her intention. She stands naked before both Ed, and unknowingly Ling. She turns her back to Edward for him to admire her figure.

Edward takes the invitation, it was what he was hoping for. He comes up behind her and brushes one flesh hand and five fingers over the curve of her spin and dip of her hips. He traces the hour glass figurine as if it was so delicate it could break with the slightest pressue. Ling cranes his neck to see better as the metal hand brings for the presents he had hidden in Edwards room earlier.

Silk hand bindings and a blindfold.

It takes him only a moment to cover her eyes and wrap the silk around her hands. He ties her hands to the post in front of her. She acquiesces, her chest rising and falling with heavy anxiety.

He kisses her thighs and heads for the region Ling knows he would have never known to kiss if he had not seen RanFan and himself not long before. He spreads her open and she is powerless to either resist or assist Edward as he begins to suck and tease that sensitive opening with his tongue and teeth.

The emperor rested his chin against his hand and cocked up an eyebrow as he watched this moment unwind. He was glad to see them being adventurous. He was glad to see his present was being used. He was somewhat mildly entertained that Winry did not even protest to be bound while Edward slowly kissed and licked her clit. The young girls moans reverberated across the garden in a solemn chant. It was pleasurable to watch such happy activities one last time.

With a shock Ling nearly lost his footing and fell to the ground.

A hand had just wrapped around his own hardness. A mystery hand, from behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Before her Emperor could turn his head and lock her eyes with his surprise, LanFan deftly knotted the purple silk blindfold behind his head, shielding his eyes. She was still a skilled warrior and had no trouble restraining him while continuing to softly stroke the hardness between his legs. At first, she felt the tense blocking of resistance, but that dissipated. He knew her chi, he knew her touch.

She continued and his blindfolded head fell backward to rest in the crevice of her neck and shoulder. Her other hand snaked forward and began untying the bundles that bound his robes together.

Her eyes shot downward to the couple below. Edward had entered Winry now from behind and had set a ruthlessly slow pace as he pinched, prodded, and pampered the swell of the girl's breasts. She was sighing and moaning and slightly tugging against her ties. It was clear to LanFan that she was becoming impatient to touch, and not just BE touched as was current. Ed's left hand came to the top of her head and tugged the hair gently – as if trying to hold on and remain calm, when all his body wanted to do was let go and accelerate.

LanFan smirked. She liked the energy. She wanted to recreate it with the voyeur beside her.

After all, he had been very badly behaved ever since his guests had arrived.

In 1/10th of a second, she had shifted to the other side of her master to face the strong bundle of nerves and caress the hardness with her mouth. She was careful not to interrupt the precarious balance of their bodies on the narrow expanse of roof. She was agile in that way. She moaned as her lips made contact with the best part of his body. He tried to reach out and touch the face that was currently clamped down on his, but she had tied his hands behind his back as well.

How evil of her.

He wanted to speak, but was afraid Edward and Winry would discover them above if he did. He settled for curving a foot upward and inward and planting his toes in the small crescent of her lower spine and tried to pinch the skin with his toes. He was very flexible himself, but even that was difficult. She swatted the foot away and pushed him down – continuing her oral dance against his sensitive flesh.

She knew he liked the circular swirl of his tongue.

And she did it as slowly as she could.

A moan from below echoed across the garden. Winry had climaxed. LanFan spared them just a moment and registered the Edward had removed the bindings from Winry's wrists and face. He had done so just in time for that moment of release, so their eyes could make contact as Winry shuddered in completeness.

This left Edward free to go as hard and fast as he could, He took both of Winry's hips into his hands and flattened her belly against the ground of the bridge. Her hands holding onto the post for dear life as he pounded fully into her from behind.

LanFan was surprised at how much they had grown up and how uninhibited they became.

As Edward worked below, she worked above. Crawling up her Master's body, noticing how flush and excited his tense face was below the blindfold, LanFan took all of him into herself and matched Edward's pace from below.

Ling couldn't help it. It just flew out of him with the rise in tightness and suffocating moistness.

He let out a huge moan of a scream.

It echoed. It travelled.

And Edward heard it.


	8. Chapter 8

No shade. No amount of clothing. No wet towels or hats, or hands to comfort. Nothing could liberate Edward from the intense, painful heat of the expansive desert which separated Amestris from Xing.

The orange desert sun beamed down upon his metal leg and seared the flesh connected to his scarred thigh. His hair further insulated the sultry heat and fostered beads of sweat to drench the lines of his neck and shoulders. His hands felt blistered. He felt only a minimal amount of relief that his right arm was no longer steel, but the blazing pain from his leg was so distracting, he couldn't really appreciate much of anything.

What a strange 12 hours it had been. If it wasn't for the heat causing his whole face to flush with blood, he would have blushed purple to think about the previous evening's events that had led to this journey and departure today. He knew he couldn't have stayed in Xing and faced Ling or LanFan again after what they had done, but the thought of crossing this desert back to Amestris filled him with equal dread.

And now he was in the middle of this misery.

Alphonse rode his mule behind and seemed quite content in the thick desert air. Winry rode ahead.

He knew she must have been thinking about the same thing. About how mortifying, but also how…gratifying last night had been.

She didn't look back much or even say much – which was unusual. She was lost in her thoughts, same as he. She was remembering in the hot sun about the sudden, forbidden, surreal experience she had under the moonlight of the zen garden.

Edward wiped the sweat pooling on his forehead with his now drenched hand towel. He took a shaky breath of stale air.

She has looked incredibly sexy, tied to the post, sticking out her plentiful ass as he pounded into her with all his might.

But they had been seen. They were watched and Edward could not believe such a betrayal was possible, not even of Ling. It didn't matter that he had previously been the one to do the watching – that he had seen Ling and RanFan in the throes of passion several times while in Xing…

He just didn't want them watching him….doing…that…

Even during the retreat, when they had competed for "loudest love makers" Edward had not truly minded. They were not as exposed and were too drunk with alcohol to really appreciate what was happening or feel very embarrassed. Edward really couldn't even remember all that much about that night, other than the tent flapping in the wind, and Winry on top of him. But last night was different.

He had seen them above them up on the old pavilion. They hung precariously on the tiled roof, LanFan on top of Ling, Ling looking fixedly down at Winry and himself while they were fucking like rabbits. The eye contact made sent bolts of panic up and down Edwards flesh and metal limbs.

What an embarrassment.

Yet, somehow, they had carried on, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Keep going, Ed, I don't care." Winry had hissed in the night, rocking her hips to encourage him to continue. When Edward stayed stock still in shock, Winry had shoved him onto his back and forced him into continuing, all under the watchful eye of the couple above them. She had become an animal, rough and wild. Suddenly, it was his own hands that were tied and he couldn't move or protest. All he could do was shudder and shiver against the sudden onslaught of Winry above him...around him. Ling moaned in the night and Edward couldn't help himself either. He moaned too.

He was powerless. Resistance was an impossibility. How could he? Not with Winry above him and dominant. He kept his eyes on the couple above for as long as he could. He knew they were watching, even as they themselves moved against the backlight of starlight, sighing in encouragement. LanFan even turned to face them, her back to her master, as she repeated bounced and bucked above - it was a challenge. Winry, in return, was all actress, flinging her hair back behind her, exposing herself to their eyes, and looking DAMN sexy as she trembled, pushed, and bounced up and down, rocking, rocking onto him with such wet, perfect…

_Oh fuck. Don't get hard in this heat,_ Edward screamed at himself. It was too miserable, and no relief would ever come to him in this caravan of desert suffering. Edward willed himself to not think anymore about what had happened last night, It was sending him into a place he could not go. Rallying his senses back into the present he tried to concentrate in front of him…He thought of the periodic table, chemicals, anything but

The creature who bounced up and down in front of him…riding on a mule in the hot sun, clad only in a tank top and short skirt. Her hair shimmering gold in the light of the setting sun...her skin...her curves...her every ounce of sexy flesh. In a flash that moment of recognition crashed behind his eye lids. The two pairs of black eyes looking down at him, he look up at them. - that moment...cumming, all four of them at the same time.

Fuck.

He looked down at the tent that was his pants. He was hard in the desert in front of a dozen people.

He looked from side to side and saw they were nearing the Xerxes ruins. They would stop here for the night and rest. There were hundreds of places he could take Winry and get lost…many places he could find a place to hide and fuck her mad and release this swelling feeling of need that suddenly arose out of his memory.

The problem was: disappearing without anyone noticing anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Sand everywhere, but it didn't matter. What mattered was Edward's hands.

If they stopped moving, she would die – they had to keep going, keep pressing into her – softening and moistening the flesh in between her legs as they caressed and kneaded her most sensitive area.

She was grateful for the huge expanse of ruins that separated their current intertwined secretive state from the rest of caravan, resting underneath the great expansive and cracked dome that once housed Xexres royalty.

Their companions rested as Edward and Winry hid behind the skeletons of the ruins, pressed together against one dusty wall. He was on fire, eyes molten and intimidating as he pushed her against the wall border and stuck his tongue decidedly in her mouth.

No time, no change to argue.

It was so hot out here, so unforgivingly desert and dry. Tumbleweeds frolicked in the expanse, the wind howled in the distance,

And Edward's fingers groped for her crouch underneath the boundaries of her clothes. Finding wet skin there, he grunted and began his calculated explorations, his lips moving from hers to her jaw, her neck, and the sweaty pathway created by her cleavage.

Winry tried to reciprocate, but the waves of her orgasm were becoming too complex to concentrate. She managed to unbind his penis from the sweaty clutches of his trouser. She felt the heat radiating out of his pants, not just from the current erection, but also from the wave of conserved desert sunlight trapped in his metal leg. She had tried to pull the pants all the way off, but a wave of pleasure crashed between her legs as Edward knelt and replaced fingers with his mouth.

Her legs were spread open, she was completely being supported by Edward's strong arms at either side, pushing her against the wall and upward. She wrapped her knees around his neck, hands scratching his scalp as she attempted not to scream bloody rapturous murder. His tongue was torturing her, nipping and licking her over and over again.

He was moaning softly, also trying to contain himself from being too loud and then being discovered. She would be mortified if anyone saw her – anyone except Ling or RanFan who were now miles behind. She arched her back, head softly bumping the ancient marble behind her.

It was just too much and she was gonna explode.

After the wave of climax, he let her legs come forward and she stood shakily before him. His hands were in her hair and he pulled her eyes upward with his stare. He was prideful and pleased that he managed to make her orgasm, but there was something there more powerful than just gratification.

She kissed him, trying to read his lips and discover the emotions there.

No need – he entered her then in the crescendo of their kiss.

\\

"Where is Brother?" Al wondered, looking around the camp. He scratched the back of his head as he surveyed his surroundings. Everyone had managed to erect a tent and find comfy places to rest. However, the two familiar blond heads of Edward and Winry were nowhere to be seen. Al wasn't stupid, he knew what this meant – however, this was not a good time for the two to be wandering off getting lost in their physical appetites. Night was falling and the ruins of Xerxes were a complex maze that you could easily loose yourself in. Their Xingese guide had hinted that a desert storm was coming, and they would all need to shelter in their tents to be protected from the sand…

Al was getting worried.

Debating within himself on the best course of action, he decided to quickly go look for the couple and warn them that their time was running out and they needed to hurry and build their tents before the storm…

He wandered the surrounding buildings, looked in every nook and cranny he could. He called out to try and locate them…but no luck.

HE felt as if he had walked at least half a mile away from the circle of the camp before he finally heard a sound. It was a low, guttural moan…

Stepping around the Corner, Alphonse saw them. He was frozen in place and shock at the Erotic sight before him. Both horror, mortification, and many different emotions went through Alphonse in that moment.

But despite all his terror and disgust at seeing his Brother do such a thing…

…he could not look away…


	10. Chapter 10

Edward closed his eyes tight. Savoring this moment – that first shuddering inhale of invasion, when his body molded like a worn out puzzle piece. He fit perfectly inside Winry – a better, softer, hotter fit than any white glove.

He couldn't believe they had waited as long as they had. He couldn't believe that their trip to Xing was the first time they had every done this – started this study. He should have overcome his fears, his romantic ideals, and just fucked her the moment he walked back into the Rockbell doors all those years ago – Father defeated, Alphonse returned, and his feelings for her realized.

Despite his current bliss, he had that odd feeling again. She began to rock her backside against him, wondering why his movement was slowed. Her jolt of electricity spun him tight and he moved in response against her – starting the rhythmic thrusting, holding the small of her back down at an angle with the palm of his hands. He let his chin drop forward.

But he felt it again – the feeling of being watched while fucking.

Perhaps because HE had done it several times to others, and because it had been recently done to him, he was becoming skilled at knowing when eyes were on him.

Winry moaned, thick like syrup. She had her hands dig deep into the decaying walls of the ruin, her hair was sweaty and the lines of her face taut in concentration.

Eyes on her never seemed to bother Winry much.

He kept going, thrusting deeper into Winry with each go around. He turned her a little sideways, and the emphasized friction made his tongue twist inside his mouth, hands tingle, every iota of him curl up in pressure.

"Give it to me, Ed" she started to chant – so vixen-like, she was. How ridiculous of him to ignore this about her before.

That creeping feeling – what if it was Alphonse? He would DIE if Alphonse saw him like this.

But stopping would mean foregoing this release. This release was the closest he would ever come to a heaven or a god.

Dare he try to fly up again? So close to the divine with these wax wings of his?

She arched into him, reaching to claw at his skin.

Yes. Yes. He would.

It would have been prudent to turn right around and walk back to camp – leaving his eyes scared for life and his heart racing. It would have eased the suffering within him to NOT listen to those sounds they both were grunting against the hot desert air, but the wind of the sandstorm was in his ears and he knew if he didn't stop them, they would get stuck outside in the storm unprotected.

He knew the shame he was about to inflict…but their safety came first.

After a few stunned moments of astonished voyeurism, the remaining Alchemist Elric took a step forward, eyes decidedly fixed on the dirt.

"Uhhh…..Brother?"


End file.
